1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage rack made from modular components. More particularly, it relates to a storage rack for holding cases in a vertical stack with one side of the cases extending outwardly from the rack and angled upwardly for easy viewing.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art discloses many types of racks for displaying or storing a large variety of different items. One type of storage rack holds items horizontally in a vertical stack, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. D 331,166 to Ohadi, U.S. Pat. No. D 342,395 to Huang, U.S. Pat. No. D 351,512 to Thielen, U.S. Pat. No. D 352,848 to Dardashti and U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,642 to Dardashti. A major drawback with these types of storage racks is that it is necessary to view each item in the rack substantially at eye level in order to determine the contents. This makes it difficult to scan through the titles, particularly for items stored at the very bottom of the rack.
Certain attempts have been made to overcome these drawbacks by providing racks which would store the items at an angle or in a leaning stack. An example of these later patents are U.S. Pat. No. D 319,741 to Sylvester, U.S. Pat. No. D 343,533 to David and U.S. Pat. No. D 352,187 to David. Although the items stored in the upper part of these racks may be easier to view, the lower slots are still too close to the ground to be easily viewed. In addition, these racks are costly to manufacture, and their parts cannot be easily converted for use in racks having different configurations.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a storage rack inexpensively constructed from modular components which efficiently store items in a vertical stack with the titles being easily readable and spaced from the floor.